Pregnant? Oh NO!
by AhnJY
Summary: Naruto hamil? Oh no! Penderitaan macam apa yang dirasakannya selama bulan penyiksaan itu ya? SasuFEMNaru. A fict for VIVA FFN!


**DISCLAIMER: **Nada. Zip. None. Tapi kayaknya perlu minta maap nih ama Oom Masashi Kishimoto, soalnya Naruto aku bikin jadi cewek :P

**********

Pregnant? Oh NO!!!

©Amu dröttningu

**JULI**

"Oi. kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"Apa kau bilang? Baik-baik saja?? Aku baru saja muntah Sasuke teme!!" ujar Naruto kesal.

Dan sebuah 'Hn' hanya jawaban yang ia dapat sebelum ia mulai muntah ke dalam closet lagi.

"Pokoknya ini semua salahmu."

"Apa? Kenapa aku?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Karena…kau yang membuatku HAMIL teme!" teriak Naruto dengan penekanan pada kata hamil.

"Tapi kan kau yang minta" bantah Sasuke tak mau kalah.

"Ugh…teme…"

Wajah Sasuke segera kehilangan warna ketika ia melihat aura membunuh istrinya.

"Jadi…ini semua salahku? Begitu?"

GULP

"Umm…N…Na…Na…Naruto…"

"Berharaplah kau masih bisa hidup besok, teme!"

Naruto bangkit dari posisinya duduk di depan closet dan mulai mengejar Sasuke dengan kekuatan penuh.

'Damn pregnant women!' kutuk Sasuke dalam hati.

**AGUSTUS**

Sasuke baru saja kembali dari misi yang diterimanya pada tengah malam. Sebenarnya misinya tidak sulit. Tapi gara-gara Kakashi yang iseng mengintip pemandian perempuan, urusan mereka jadi bertambah panjang. Jadi ia mengendap-endap masuk ke rumahnya sendiri. Berharap agar ia bisa menyelinap masuk ke kamarnya tanpa membangunkan Naruto, yang dia asumsikan telah tidur.

'Kakashi brengsek!! Awas saja kalau aku sampai ketahuan Naruto pulang mengendap-endap seperti ini'

Ketika dia tidak mendengar sedikitpun suara dari dalam kamarnya, ia dengan hati-hati membuka pintu. Dan pandangannya segera tertuju pada dua mata biru milik Naruto.

"Kau tidur di luar malam ini" kata Naruto sambil memberikan sebuah bantal dan selimut pada Sasuke.

"Tapi, ini semua bukan salahku! Kakashi yang-"

"Keluar!" teriak Naruto.

"Tapi-"

BLAM

Naruto membanting pintu tepat di depan muka Sasuke. Dan tak ada pilihan lain bagi Sasuke kecuali tidur di sofa ruang tamu.

**SEPTEMBER**

"Oi Sasuke! Kurasa kau harus menambah lebih banyak warna di lemarimu" ucap Naruto sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Hn. Aku lebih suka hitam dan biru navy"

"Ayolah, ayo pergi belanja… Aku akan memilihkan baju untukmu!" rajuk Naruto.

"Tidak"

"Iya"

"Tidak."

"Iya."

"Tidak!"

"Iya!"

"Aku bilang TIDAK Naruto!" bentak Sasuke.

Naruto sedikit terkejut karena Sasuke membentaknya. Tapi itu malah membuatnya makin berniat untuk mengganggu Sasuke.

"Yasudah kalau begitu. Jangan salahkan aku kalau besok rahasia terbesarmu akan tersebar luas di seluruh Konoha" ujar Naruto dengan tenang.

"Rahasia apa?" Tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Rahasia kalau Sasuke Uchiha, the MOST wanted guy di Konoha…" Naruto berhenti sebentar untuk lebih mendramatisir, "pernah jatuh cinta dan mengungkapkan perasaannya pada seorang lelaki!"

GUBRAK

Sasuke terjatuh dari tempat duduknya anime style.

"Dari mana kau dapat gossip itu dobe?!!" Tanya Sasuke yang kini mukanya sudah semerah apel.

"Aku melihatnya sendiri" balas Naruto acuh tak acuh.

"Ap-pa?? Kau melihatku? Dengan laki-laki? Siap-" 'Tunggu dulu, sepertinya aku ingat yang ini'

"Kau sudah mengingatnya teme?" goda Naruto sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Kau pernah menyatakan perasaanmu padaku…ketika aku masih menyamar menjadi laki-laki" Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan penuh nada kemenangan.

"T-tapi kan kau sebenarnya perempuan!"

"Tapi waktu itu kau tidak tahu kalau aku perempuan kan?" desak Naruto, "Lalu, bagaimana kalau aku ternyata adalah seorang laki-laki tulen? Oh, bisa aku bayangkan bagaimana reaksi Sakura-chan dan Ino ketika mereka mendengar ini… Seorang Sasuke Uchiha menyatakan perasaannya pada seseorang, dan orang itu adalah laki-laki"

"Kau tidak akan berani…" ancam Sasuke sambil mukanya terus memerah.

"Coba saja!" kini Naruto benar-benar sudah di atas angin.

'Astaga, kenapa dulu aku mau saja menikahinya?' keluh Sasuke dalam hati.

"Jadi?"

"Ugh… Kita berangkat sepuluh menit lagi"

"YAY!"

"Tujuh bulan lagi, dan aku akan bebas dari siksaan ini. Bersabarlah Sasuke."

**OKTOBER**

Naruto terbangun oleh bau sedap. Dengan setengah sadar, ia berjalan menuju asal bau itu. Dan mendapati dirinya berada di dapur. Sasuke memunggunginya dan terlihat sedang mempersiapkan makanan.

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke membalik badannya ketika mendengar suara Naruto.

"Selamat Pagi" sapanya.

"Pagi" Naruto memandang ke meja dan mendapati semangkok ramen disana. "Ah, ramen!!"

Naruto dengan segera berlari menghambur ke meja dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi. Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Kau yang membuatnya?"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Hebat kau teme! Aku saja tidak tahu bagaimana menggoreng telur!"

"Itu karena kau tidak mau belajar dobe…"

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Dalam rangka apa kau membuatkanku ini semua?"

Sasuke berjalan mendekat dan memeluk Naruto dari belakang.

"Selamat ulang tahun dobe…" ucapnya sambil mencium kepala Naruto.

**NOVEMBER**

"Hei Kakashi, kau mau bertukar istri sementara denganku?"

"Ayolah, pasti tidak seburuk itu…"

"Kehamilan Naruto benar-benar membuatku kehabisan tenaga." komplain Sasuke pada Kakashi.

"Memangnya apa yang dia lakukan?" Tanya Kakashi dari balik buku Icha-ichanya.

"Dia bermain dengan katanaku!" kata Sasuke dengan nada sebal.

"Memang apa salahnya?"

"Karena dia mencoba merusaknya! Dia menggunakannya untuk memotong pohon besar di depan rumah karena 'mengganggu' pemandangannya!"

Kakashi hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan mengangkat wajahnya dari buku Icha-icha yang sedari tadi ia baca.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu alih-alih pohonnya yang tumbang, katanaku yang terbelah menjadi dua!!" ujar Sasuke penuh emosi.

"Apa yang dia lakukan terhadap katanamu?" Kakashi menyembunyikan wajah kagumnya di balik bukunya.

"Membuangnya ke sungai!"

"Pffft…" Kakashi berusaha mati-matian menahan tawanya, "Sudahlah Sasuke, terima saja seperti seorang lelaki."

"Ya, dan kata-kata ini keluar dari mulut seseorang yang complain padaku ketika Sakura sedang hamil" ejek Sasuke.

"No comment" Kakashi kemudian menghilang dengan bom asapnya.

**DESEMBER**

Sasuke ingin mengajak Naruto merayakan hari natal di luar. Jadi ia sudah merencanakan untuk makan malam di restoran yang cukup elite di Konoha.

"Anda ingin pesan apa Tuan?" tanya pelayan pada Sasuke.

"Aku pesan chicken steak dan salad" kata Sasuke sambil menyerahkan menunya pada si pelayan.

"Oh, dan aku pesan dua double chicken steak, satu mangkok ramen, kentang goreng, dan salad!" ujar Naruuto penuh semangat, "Oh, dan untuk dessertnya aku mau es krim coklat tanpa susu!"

Sang pelayan mengangkat kedua alisnya mendengar penuturan Naruto.

"Kau tahu Nyonya, anda akan cepat gemuk kalau memakan itu semua setiap hari" ujarnya tanpa dosa.

"A-ah, perkataan yang bodoh" ujar Sasuke.

"APA MAKSUDMU, HAH?! JADI KAU MAU BILANG KALAU AKU ITU GENDUT?!!" teriak Naruto sambil menggebrak mejanya.

"M-ma-ma-ma-maksudku-ak-aku-" si pelayan benar-benar ketakutan setengah mati sampai bersembunyi di bawah meja karena takut.

"Urgh…Sasuke! Kita pergi dari sini!" Naruto segera berdiri dan berjalan keluar.

Sasuke berjalan menghampiri pelayan malang itu, dan berjongkok di dekatnya, "Hei, kau sudah punya anak?"

Si pelayan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Punya istri?"

Kali ini ia mengangguk.

"Kau mau saran dariku?"

Ia mengangguk lagi.

"Jangan buat dia hamil" Sasuke bangkit dari posisinya dan berjalan menyusul Naruto.

**JANUARI**

"Ugh…aku sudah tidak tahan lagi jadi wanita hamil" keluh Naruto pada Sasuke ketika mereka sedang santai-santai di kursi ruang tamu.

"Kenapa memangnya? Aku rasa itu tidak terlalu buruk" jawab Sasuke sambil membelai kepala Naruto.

"Tidak terlalu buruk? Tidak terlalu BURUK?? Kau bercanda ya?? Hallo…aku jadi tidak bisa tidur nyenyak kalau malam! Bayinya terus menerus menendang perutku, baju-bajuku jadi sesak semua, morning sickness, dan masih ada banyak lagi Sasuke!!" Naruto benar-benar frustasi sampai ia ingin mengeluarkan air mata.

'Kurasa selama ini bukan hanya aku saja yang tersiksa' pikir Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa. Bertahanlah sedikit lagi, hanya dua bulan lagi dan bayi itu akan lahir" ucap Sasuke menenangkan.

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sasuke.

**FEBRUARI**

Sasuke baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi ketika ia mendengar Naruto sedang menyanyi dengan riangnya.

"Tumben kau menyanyi seperti itu" ujar Sasuke sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Karena aku sedang gembira~" balas Naruto sambil terus menyunggingkan senyum bodohnya.

'Uh-oh, sepertinya aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi…'

"Hn"

Tapi kemudian Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti menyanyi dan wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih sekali.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke dengan sangat-amat-sangat hati-hati, karena ia tidak ingin menjadi objek amarah Naruto lagi.

"Apa kau pikir aku bisa menjadi ibu yang baik Sasuke?"

'Here we go…' keluh Sasuke dalam hati.

"Um…ya. Tentu saja" jawabnya dengan menambahkan senyum terbaiknya.

"Benarkah?" Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya, "Sungguh?" Sasuke mengangguk lagi.

'Berikutnya adalah marah. Tolong Kami-sama, kalau aku bisa selamat dari yang ini, aku akan menepati janjiku pada Kakashi untuk membelikannya buku Icha-icha keluaran terbaru. Mood swing benar-benar membunuhku'

"Eh, Sasuke. Kau ingat dengan boneka Kyuubi yang kubeli waktu Halloween tidak?"

GULP

"Um…iya" jawab Sasuke nervous.

"Dimana boneka itu sekarang?"

"Ng…ada di lemari"

"Bisa kau ambilkan? Aku mau memperkenalkannya pada bayiku…" kata Naruto sambil membelai perut buncitnya.

Sasuke segera pergi mengambil boneka itu. 'Sial! Sepertinya kau sedang beruntung Kakashi!'

_Tidak jauh dari situ…_

"Hatchi…" Kakashi menyeka hidungnya.

"Ayah sakit??"

Kakashi memandang anak kecil di dekatnya, "Tidak Hime, aku tidak apa-apa" ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

**MARET**

"AAARRRRGGGGHHH!!!"

Sasuke terus berjalan mondar-mandir di depan ruangan bersalin dan dengan tanpa daya mendengarkan jeritan demi jeritan dari Naruto.

'Tsunade sialan! Kenapa aku tidak boleh masuk sih?! Aku kan suaminya!' Sasuke terus menggerutu dalam hati dan terus mondar-mandir.

Ia tidak sendirian disana, hampir seluruh teman-temannya –atau Naruto, karena ia tidak lagi akrab dengan mereka semenjak ia menjadi missing-nin– berkumpul di depan ruang bersalin untuk setidaknya member dukungan pada Naruto. Bahkan Gaara pun menyempatkan diri untuk datang di sela-sela tugasnya sebagai kazekage. Yang membuat Sasuke semakin kesal mengingat masa lalu mereka berdua. Yah, meskipun Gaara kini telah bersama Matsuri.

"Oi Sasuke! Berhentilah mondar-mandir seperti itu! Kau membuatku sakit kepala tahu!" ujar Kiba dengan kesal.

"Iya Sasuke. Kau tenang saja, dia pasti tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula, Sakura juga ada di sana kan? Belum lagi bantuan dari nona Tsunade yang turun tangan langsung untuk membantu Naruto" ujar Kakashi yang mau tidak mau merasa iba juga melihat muridnya seperti itu.

"Kakashi-sensei benar Sasuke! Naruto pasti bisa menghadapi semua ini dengan semangat masa mudanya yang terus berkobar!!" ujar Lee penuh semangat.

"Tenang?? TENANG kalian bilang?!" Sasuke mulai berteriak, "Bagaimana aku bisa tenang kalau aku tahu istriku sedang berjuang sendirian disana! Aku sama sekali tidak diperbolehkan untuk masuk! Apa menurut kalian aku bisa tenang?? Seharusnya aku ada di dalam menemani Naruto! Kalau saja Tsunade tidak-"

Sasuke terus meracau tidak karuan begitu sementara yang lain hanya bisa menghela napas.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pintu pun dibuka. Sasuke segera menyelonong masuk, membuat Tsunade hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Naruto!"

Sasuke dengan panic berjalan kea rah Naruto. Tapi kepanikan itu langsung lenyap ketika ia melihat istrinya menggendong sesosok bayi mungil yang dibungkus dengan selimut dalam dekapannya.

"Tidakkah dia tampan Sasuke?" ujar Naruto saat Sasuke mengambil bayi itu dari pelukannya dan menggendongnya.

Mahluk mungil itu memiliki rambut yang sama dengan Sasuke, dan ketika ia membuka matanya, Sasuke tersentak ketika melihat bola mata anaknya berbeda warna satu dengan yang lain. Mata yang kanan berwarna biru safir, seperti mata Naruto, sedang yang kiri berwarna onyx.

"Tsunade bilang, itu tidak apa-apa. Hanya bloodline…" ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum, meskipun di wajahnya tergambar jelas keletihan yang amat sangat.

"Jadi, siapa namanya?" Tanya Kiba yang menengok melalui pundak Sasuke.

"Hideo…"

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto. Ia melihat sebuah pancaran keindahan yang lain dari mata safirnya.

"Ya. Hideo… Nah, selamat datang di dunia kami Hideo Uchiha" ujar Sasuke lembut pada anaknya.

**********

A/N: Yeah… VIVA FANFICTION!!!

Happy b'day yah buat fanfiction!!! XD

Wah…ternyata udah 11 tahun yah?? 0.o

Wow…

Padalahal aku baru tahu Fanfiction setahun yang lalu =="

Ah yasudah lah, pokoknya fanfiction tambah jaya aja deh, bisa lebih maju, ga gampang error *dikemplang*, tambah pinter, panjang umur, baek dan tidak sombong *halach ngaco!!*

Terus ngomong-ngomong, aku mo ngerencanain prekuel ni crita. Jadi nyritain pas Sasuke mengungkap 'rahasia' dibalik tubuh Naruto *jangan ngeres dulu pikirannya!*

Maksudnya, alasan yang menjadikan Naruto harus menyamar selama belasan tahun sebagai laki-laki dan dengan cara apa Sasuke mengungkap rahasia Naruto itu. Juga tentang kisah masa lalu GaaraXNaruto… ^^

Tapi tergantung sama readers juga sih, kalau pengen prekuelnya ya aku buatin, tapi kalo nggak ya udah…^^

Silahkan vote lewat review… ;D


End file.
